


You've got to stop saving my life

by Random_Fandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: "I'm serious! Do you know what Louis asked me last week?" Said Clark from where he was pretending to be a helpless civilian reporter. He pitched his voice in a ridiculous falsetto. "Are you dating Batman? Dating is no excuse to miss out on a story. If you got the guy then you can get an interview, Smallville."





	You've got to stop saving my life

"You've got to stop saving my life. It's getting embarrassing. " 

Batman grunted as he punched another goon. 

"I'm serious! Do you know what Lois asked me last week?" Said Clark from where he was pretending to be a helpless civilian reporter. He pitched his voice in a ridiculous falsetto. "Are you dating Batman? Dating is no excuse to miss out on a story. If you got the guy then you can get an interview, Smallville." 

Batman threw a goon over his head. "That's not what she sounds like." 

Clark made a sour face. "That's not the point." He considered getting up and running for it. It would only take him a few seconds to come back in uniform and help Bruce. It had been weeks of attacks targeting clumsy reporter Clark Kent who was working on a story that would uncover a string of illegal operations and implicate dozens of politicians in both Metropolis and Gotham. Clark was getting increasingly antsy from watching Bruce to all the hard fighting while he played the damsel in distress. 

"Stay down." Bit out Bruce in between punches. "Superman can't be seen where Clark Kent is." 

Clark swallowed an irritated groan. 

"But everyone knows he has a soft spot for intrepid reporters. Maybe his good graces simply extended from Louis to me." He said but he stayed where he was. 

Bruce finished up the last of them with a grunt. "Police should be on their way. If you could last until tonight without getting kidnapped that would be helpful." He pulled out his grappling hook as Clark sputtered indignantly. 

"You say that as if I'm getting attacked on purpose!" Clark finally managed to say but Batman was already gone. 

He sighed. It had been a long week. 


End file.
